cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SkyEagle/10 songs that are worth your practice
There are 10 songs recommended for practice in order to improve your skills. The songs will only be in Chapter I ~ VIII, so don't worry if you haven't done any IAP. 1. Ververg ver.B (Hard, 9) In terms of difficulty, this song is slightly easy among all lv9 songs. However, people (including myself) often have trouble Million Mastering this. Even having played this for many times, I can't get a 99TP out of it. The song requires a bit of speed and good coordination of both hands in the latter half-part, while the other parts of the song is easy. Getting a high TP on this song helps you deal with clusters of notes in boss songs, for example AXION and L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). 2. Sanctity (Hard, 7) This song has quite a lot of hold notes. As a result, the player needs to distinguish the difference between hold notes and tap notes clearly, and notice the length of each hold note. Playing this frequently can improve your accuracy on hold-tap notes. The technique is widely useful in most lv8-9 songs. 3. Sacred (Hard, 7) Placed next to Sanctity, both composed by Rabpit and with the same difficulty, the gameplay of this song is quite interesting as well. The song also requires good coordination of both hands, and would be a good practice for those who find Ververg ver.B torturous to their hands. Unlike Ververg ver.B, this song helps you get a higher TP in songs with slow scan lines, e.g. Sweetness And Love. 4. Evil Force (Hard, 8) This song is rarely mentioned compared to most Cytus songs, and even I do not play it often. However, this would be a good choice of practice for intermediate players who have just finished Chapter I to III. It is due to the fact that no songs in chapter I to III (excluding Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A and Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B) have a scan line BPM above 160. Nonetheless, songs with a Scan line BPM reaching 180 to 190 is quite common after chapter IV. If you need to get a grip on songs with a fast scan line BPM, this will definitely give you loads of help. 5. Area184 (Hard, 9) It's a frustrating one when you first played it. Hordes of overlapped packed notes screws you up if you don't have enough practice. It requires coordination of both hands (again), but with a slower scan line BPM, you have to control your fingers well and make sure they don't go crazy. The song is not as hard as it seems when you are familiar with the beats. Play this song well and it can help you tackle the packed tap notes in L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). 6. Holy Knight (Hard, 8) I suppose everyone's played this a lot of times already. Being the cover song in Chapter 5 and the theme for Chapter K, the song's graceful and solemn melody gets a lot of attraction. This song includes many 8-note groups, making it a good song to practice the technique. The technique is often found in Lv7 to Lv9 songs. 7. Just A Trip (Hard, 8) The song has a high scan line BPM. However, it does not consist of really complicated notes. The song is also a training for speed, but unlike Evil Force, the gameplay of this song is much more relaxing. It is essential to keep your mind focused when playing this. 8. The Last Illusion (Hard, 8) Level 8 song again...... Never mind. This song has quite a lot of irregular beats, and if you do not read the chart carefully, you could have your TP totally screwed. Two basic techniques: DO NOT SKIP BEATS and BE AWARE HOW MANY CONSECUTIVE NOTES YOU HAVE TO HIT. The last two will be out tomorrow. Category:Blog posts